Reblog this
by Jennagle
Summary: Sasuke, an up-coming writer, never would've guessed he'd be caught in a commercial with the most talented football player in Japan. Naruto, the said player and heartthrob, never would've expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot** : Sasuke, an up-coming writer, never would've guessed he'd be caught in a commercial with the most talented football played in Japan. Naruto, the best football player and heartthrob, never would've expected to fall in love.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Words** : 2,047

**Warnings** : Lots of OCC,

**Beta** : EnRei

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, except _fizzy_ and the story plot.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! Just a quick update; I got fired today. That made me think long and hard, and I've decided to dedicate myself to improve my skills. In other words, I'm taking a break from writing. A good author once said ''you don't write, you sit in front of a computer and bleed.'' That's what writing those stories felt like for me, like all of me was in that small story and you accepted it.. Every comment you left on my page was like another cheer for me to take a step further and write better. Like all people say to their viewers, you inspire me and I do this for you. I'm truly thankful for all the support and comments, but it's time for me to make a change in my life._

_I'll be sure to visit my blog once in a while._

_Goodbye, friends.._

I never believed that writing would be so painful. I, an up-coming writer, would've never guessed that my hands would tremble as I wrote those words.

Up-coming writer?

I scowled at the thought. Writers tend to stay up nights just to finish a story and then they spend countless time fixing mistakes they made due to tiredness. But they bring characters to life and make a world that society never knew about. My whole childhood was spent wanting to escape reality so badly that I'd just sit around and read books for hours. I'd find myself in every book that I read and I'd think ''This guy…I want to be this guy.''

It was beautiful back then, when all you had to do was wish it and your parents would grant it. But to be a writer was not a wish to me, it was a desire. A desire to have people find themselves in my books. To have little kids look up to me in a way I looked up to writers when I was little.

I started writing short stories for my class. Although, English is not my native language and it was tricky, I couldn't give up. At the age of eleven, I got a quiet mumble from my English teacher that sounded like 'amazing'. It was my proudest moment at that point. I continued writing, sometimes in Japanese, sometimes English. At the age of eighteen, it was no longer a hobby, but a need.

Itachi Uchiha, my brother, was paying for my school tuitions because he believed I would one day take our fathers job. When I finished college at the age of twenty-three, it was very clear then that I had no interest in that point. Three months after I graduated, my first novel was published. Looking back, it was missing some facts and the timing was a bit off, but all in all, it was a good novel. That year, I met a lot of writers and they accepted me in their circle with open arms and wide smiles.

Two months after the release of 'The truth of Paris', I received a phone call offering me a job at writing for the _Weekly Hot's_ magazine. It definitely wasn't my dream job, but I got to write and the salary wasn't too bad either.

To my surprise, readers loved my short stories that I'd send every Friday. I loved them too. Every story I wrote had a little bit of _me_ in them; the hero, the villain, the freak, the friend, the prince… All the characters that I created were someone I was, am or will be.

And here I am now... Twenty-four year old guy, alone in an apartment on the east side of a small city in Japan, Otura and logging off his blog. I love the peace and quiet that was surrounding the city, as well as the cold weather in which I found comfort. It was never colder outside than in my heart.

I'm a loner, but I do have quite good friends college. Too bad that they were either married or on their way to becoming pop divas. That memory forced a small smile to grace my face. Other friends are colleagues from _Weekly Hot's_ with who I would have decent talk and nice coffee.

Thinking of the possibilities of what I could be doing on a Saturday night, I came with none. I felt no wish to write and no need to socialize. Watching a movie sounded like a fine idea but the only things I found on were reality shows and pointless TV sitcoms.

Deciding that I had enough walking around my apartment, I grabbed a random jacket and went outside for a long and calming walk on the cold streets of Otura. What is a person to do when he's feeling down? Well, go drink till he can't stand anymore. Too bad I'm not a big drinker. So the next option is eating ice-cream. Also, I'm not too keen on sweets but I guess vanilla ice-cream won't hurt. Just this once.

Making my way to _Bob's ice-cream_, I noted that the streets are half empty. I shrugged it off, living alone could be lonely but it was the best decision I ever made. It was best for Itachi too, so I don't regret anything. A thought crossed my mind and I remembered that my dear brother and I haven't spoken in weeks.. Lost in deep thoughts about calling my brother and checking up on him, I stupidly bumped into a person that was just innocently walking by.

The sudden impact forced my eyes to close as my head collided with a hard surface. Balancing myself, I slowly opened my sights and bright green fabric filled them in. When I collected enough courage to look up, I was met with the most strict and firm face that even my own father would be caught of guard. I think he was expecting an apology and me not being myself today, mumbled a quick ''I'm sorry, sir''. Turning around and disappearing would be the smart thing to do but I really wanted my ice-cream so I continued walking pass him.

''Excuse me?'' A voice so strong and manly hit my ears making me turn back to the man. Now I took a chance to look at him fully. He has silver hair that was messy without him even trying. His eyes are this deep pools of dark, that seemed so empty and emotionless. And finally, a scar over his left eye that looked like it was not at all recent.

Founding myself staring at him stupidly, I coughed to get rid of the tension. ''I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to walk into you.'' I said surprised myself that my voice was so firmly, strong. So unlike my usual quiet self.

His eyes flashed and I could swear I saw red in them for a moment, but shook it of as the man stepped closer. I bared myself for whatever the man was trying to do. Moments felt like hours when we stood there, both glaring at each other full force.

He was the first one to crack, and with a wide smile he said proudly ''I want you in my new commercial''.

If I was shocked ever in my life, it was definitely now. Why so sudden? Weren't we just having a glare contest with me as an obvious winner? My lips went slack at his sentence and I felt lost for words for the first time in my life. A flash of embarrassment washed me when I realized that a writer was left speechless.

When I found my voice again, I managed to answer him. ''I'm not an actor. I've never acted in my life. So thanks, but no thanks.'' That seemed like a legit answer for a random scary person.

''Name's Kakashi Hatake. Sound familiar?'' The voice said behind me, it made me stop in my tracks. I could sense he was smirking knowingly as all the little pieces in my mind. I couldn't help that my eyes slightly widened. Of course, why didn't I realize earlier? Kakashi Hatake, the worlds best film director, won thousands of awards and it was impossible to not know that. I stay there, fazed while he looks around casually, giving me a few seconds to catch myself. I nodded when I realized I didn't answer his almost question.

He smiled widely again and I grow tired of his expressions. ''So do you want to be in my commercial?'' Asks again the silver haired man, slowly walking to me.

''I told you, I'm not an actor. I'm a writer.'' I said proudly. Even thought I was currently jobless and with time to spare.

''You can be both.'' He said, a well-known smirk forming on his face and eyes dancing playfully. I thought about his offer. ''Perhaps we should sit down?'' He suggested directing his finger to the small coffee down the street.

Lightly nodding my head, I fully forgot about my ice cream as we made our way down the street. I was surprised that Kakashi would visit a place like Otura. It didn't help that he felt so at home here, sitting in the café with me. We set there in silence, waiting for our drinks.

After my hot chocolate and his coffee was brought, he started talking. ''I'm shooting a commercial for _Fizzy orange_. I was originally going to shoot with Sai but he got injured and now I have to find another co-star.''

My mind was trained to catch all the little details in one sentence. Like, for an example, that Sai was a famous football player known for his amazing 4 goals at the championship. He was also known for breaking a leg two days before the friendly game that was taking place in Tokyo. It was highly doubtful that he would ever play again…

''_The_ Sai?'' I ask in disbelief.

He nodded, a light grin dancing his way to his lips. I shook the feeling that he was lying to me and decided. ''Yes, I want to be in the commercial.''

My eyebrows automatically flatter up in a confused manner when I said that out loud. Why would you take a random person who has no experience what-so-ever in acting, over a world known football player? I asked myself slowly, playing with the cup in front of me.

'' With your dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin, you might as well be his twin!'' The silver-haired man in front of me said. I rolled my eyes at his thought, we look _nothing_ alike. ''Not to mention that feminine body you got there.'' My eyes widen at that comment. I admit, there is a _slight_ resemblance between Sai and me, but I do not have a feminine body. So I'm not muscular, so what? I can proudly say I'm skinny. What's Sai's excuse, he's a football player for crying out loud.

Think like a director… If he would rather have a guy that resembles a celebrity, then a real celebrity, then that means that he has another celebrity or a back-up plan. Remembering what he earlier said, I decided to ask my next question.

''Who's my co-star?''

He looked at me, and smirked widely. This guy either smirks or smiles, and it was safe to say that I found that weird.

''You'll see.''

After that sentence, I couldn't drink my hot chocolate and I had a feeling hours would pass until my stomach decided it could digest _anything_without feeling sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot** : Sasuke, an up-coming writer, never would've guessed he'd be caught in a commercial with the most talented football played in Japan. Naruto, the best football player and heartthrob, never would've expected to fall in love.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Words** :

**Warnings** : Lots of OCC,

**Beta** : EnRei

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, except _Fizzy_ and the story plot.

Thank you: **MoonNaruSasu** **and** **Sayuri36ani** for favouriting

Thank you: ** , Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza,MoonNarusasu, Nikeblacktears, Sayuri36ani and tealonyx** for following

* * *

_Alright, so I lied. _

_Writing is a big part of my life and I realized, I can't just throw it away. For now, I'll write on this blog all the troublesome and worthy things that happen in my boring life._

_Well, not so boring currently. _

_You'll never believe where I am right at this moment. _

_Did someone say, Tokyo? _

_The most random thing happened to me after I logged off my lop-top last night, thus the reason I'm here actually. I can't tell you the details, but be sure I'll keep you updated about my journey._

Before I pressed the mouse button and submitted my new update, I moved the arrow to click the comment box on the last post. I'm fairly surprised that some people left comments; usually they would just follow or un-follow.

**Thewolfman02**: I used to read your stories on my way to work and in-between lunch breaks. They were highlight of my day, seriously. I expect more interesting stories when you improve your so-called skills. Have a nice day.

Smiling, I scrolled down to see the next comment.

**CherryBlossom**: I will be waiting for you return, Sasu!

My smile widened as I remembered said person. After reading my novel, she was desperate to meet me, or so she explained in the email she sent me. With a lot of excitement, I waited when she'd fly from Kawasaki to Otura. Her username fit her perfectly; dyed pink hair and deep green eyes that would look at me with such admiration. Soon, when I found out that she's struggling to become an actress much as I was then struggling to become a writer, we became close friends.

**OrangeRamen09**: How can I survive not hearing your voice? Err, words? Anyways, live a little, try your best to meet new people and eat ramen dude!

Ramen lover guy on the other hand was completely different; he left a couple of comments that would make me grin, had a habit of pointing out terrible flaws and always inspired me for my next story. There was a disappointed feeling whenever he wouldn't comment on some posts, followed by a scary thought that he might forget me, my blog and my stories. But those foreign feelings would disappear when he'd comment on the next post.

Part of me wanted to explain the whole situation I was in last night, but the other much bigger part knew that I couldn't. Frustrated, I closed my lop-top and sat on the expensive armchair, relaxing every muscle in my body. My eyes traveled to the window (that took up most of the room) and I found myself admiring the flashing city. It almost makes me think why I was nervous about this whole decision.

The night Kakashi and I exchanged phone numbers; I was determined to spend a peaceful night with my bed and silence. But it was not nearly peaceful when I got a message at 2AM from non other than Kakashi, saying that I have to be at the airport at 10AM.

Was it strange that I stood there, reading the small text over and over again, for twenty minutes straight? Thinking of bad reasons why I shouldn't go, why I should stay here and be happy with all I have. When I found no bad reasons to go, I decided to call my brother even though it was barely half past three at the time.

He picked up immediately and somehow, I wasn't surprised he was awake this late similar to me. When I asked him why, he said he was working and I found guilt build up inside my stomach. After much hiding behind the bushes, with a quiet tone I asked him for advice on which he just chuckled lightly. What he told me was what made me pack my things in 3AM.

_''It's about time something happened in your boring life, little brother. Go for it, I'll be waiting here when you come back.''_

Smiling at the sentence, I took the phone from the table. Typing a short sentence like 'I'm here' was stupid so I put 'thank you big brother' after that.

Once I hang up on Itachi that night, I picked up my most favorite clothes and most random things I could find, stuffing them in my suitcase. At the time I didn't know where was I going or how long would I be staying, but it all seemed like little unimportant things you don't need to worry about.

When my suitcase was packed, it was nearly 7AM. There was no point in sleeping so I decided to go outside and grab some coffee to add up for my missing sleep. Was fate just insuring me that my decision was not a bad one, since I met Orochimaru at the shop. His almost white skin and golden eyes made me sick in the five minutes we talked. When I said that I'm going out of town for a new job, he was openly shocked about it. He asked me to take my job back but I happily declined his offer.

At that moment, that disappointed frown couldn't be hidden from his face. I felt the proudest smirk forming on my lips and left the shop feeling happy as ever. That reassured me that my decision was indeed the right one.

As soon as my clock informed me that I should get going to the airport, the smirk disappeared and was replaced with an insecure frown. Reality and questions about it hit me- I'm not an actor, what if I fail or/and ruin the commercial?!

With those troubled thoughts, I entered the airplane and with them I entered Tokyo. Even Kakashi noticed that I was nervous, seeing as he reassured me with some small smiles and light nods. I answered them with unnoticeable gestures that only the silver haired man seemed to recognize.

When we entered the five-star hotel, I was quite surprised by him paying. I can honestly say that I was expecting such hotel, with him being who he is, but this one was Four Seasons hotel. If I was just little younger and not sick from the plane ride, I'd jump around the whole hotel like a little girl. But I decided that I should perhaps check my room first.

Kakashi said that my co-stars room is right next to mine, his voice full of amusement at the moment. Then he took me to look around the city.

It's ironic and stupid, really. I thought I was alive for all this years, but then today I felt like I truly took a mouthful of air for the first time. It felt like all my life has been under some kind of weight even though I felt it. Looking back, I can see the pressure was definitely there, crashing my lungs. And now, I feel…free.

Life has a funny way of working things out when you least expect it.

''Sasuke, you want to met the team?''

Silent as ever, I nodded my head and turned from the window to look at the man. No matter how much I doubted Kakashi at first, the silver-haired man turned out to be a good hearted person. The way he showed me the museums of this beautiful city, talking about its culture and past was almost fatherly like. I had no trouble with him walking in my room without knocking; he is a comrade.

Taking time, my footsteps became louder and I entered the dinning room in the five-star hotel. Lots of faces crammed my eyes, with one being rather familiar and others unknown. Kakashi gestured for me to sit next to a blond beauty who batted her dark eyelashes trying to seduce me. The seat next to me was empty; possibly someone is running late or couldn't make it.

''This is Sasuke Uchiha, guys!'' Kakashi pointed out, making all eyes spin towards me. Embarrassment and uncertainness overtook me as I looked anywhere but them. Lowering my head, the light wood seemed like a good choice hence I opted to stare at it rather then to face them. ''Let me introduce the team. You're sitting next to the stunning Ino Yamanaka. Surely, you heard about the Yamanaka family and their heiress Ino, who is sponsoring Frizzy drinks.''

The blonde giggled lightly at the compliments. I remember re-writing the interviews and stories about the Yamanaka family and especially their adored daughter. She's tall, blond and somewhat attractive in all boys eyes. If Orochimaru didn't cut out the stories where she gets drunk and high extremely effortless, they'd probably destroy the Yamanaka house. But, to their luck, the money hungry man wanted cash more then publicity.

''But I wouldn't try anything thou. She's in an off and on relationship with Shikamaru, the camera guy. I can't comprehend why I hired him since he's too sluggish to do anything. '' The blond gasped, an angry pout forming on her plump lips making her look like a kid. Brunette that was sitting next to her, with half closed eyes mumbled what I understood as 'troublesome'.

Sluggish, an unseen beam formed on my face as I thought, lazy was a kind way to put it.

''Chouji here is the chef. At whatever time you're hungry, immediately find him and he will supply you. Believe me, he's always cookin' something.'' A chubby guy smiled whole heartedly at me, waving a hand as a hello. I smiled back to his greeting. His hair was pulled in a high ponytail, keeping reddish strands away from his childlike features.

''Next we have Shino, the music editor. He doesn't speak often...'' Kakashi mumbled facing a dim haired guy with even darker glasses. The male looked at me from his shadowy glasses, his eyes piercing at me as if examining me. After what seemed like ages, he nods saying his hello.

''Lee-''

''Youthful greetings, Sasuke Uchiha!''

''- the choreographer.'' Black locks flopped all over. He's wearing a green jumpsuit that squeezed his whole body making him appear extremely skinny. He gave me a big thumbs up and I smiled wary at him.

''Neji, Temari and Sakura are the supposed walkers in the commercial.'' Neji's alert milky eyes bore in to my skull as I smiled hesitantly at him. His pale appearance was covered by his long brownish hair that resembled a girl's. Scowling, he turned his head to the one next to him, who is a young woman with light-colored hair pulled in to four ponytails. She seemed uninterested by me, so I looked at the girl next to her.

My eyes enlarged as I took in that –oh so familiar cherry curls. Sooner than I could stand up and hug her tightly, she throws me a glare turning her head to Neji, stretching to whisper in his ear. Betrayal took over my mind and my stomach dropped; she is my friend, why did she ignore me so obviously? And never the less, she commented on my post earlier today!

''Oh! He's late.'' Kakashi mussed as he studied the empty seat next to me. I snorted; the co-star was in fact acting like a superstar. ''The last part of the squad is-''

A loud irritating sound cut of the man as he turned to the entrance, aggravated. Few whispers such as 'about time' and 'why does he do this' packed the room. Kakashi's grin grew as he looked at the door with anticipation.

''Sorry, my plane was definitely not on time.''

That voice made my head turn at a snail's pace where everyone is staring at. My jaw opened wide with my eyes continuing to gaze at the person, while he grinned carelessly scratching his cheek in nervousness.

''-Naruto Uzumaki.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot** : Sasuke, an up-coming writer, never would've guessed he'd be caught in a commercial with the most talented football played in Japan. Naruto, the best football player and heartthrob, never would've expected to fall in love.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Words** : 1,550

**Warnings** : Lots of OCC,

**Beta** : EnRei

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, except _Fizzy_ and the story plot.

Thank you: **The Child Of Prophecy, crik91, enRei, ****SesshomaruVsSasuke**,** myownperson2010667 and ** for favouriting

Thank you: **Hallow135, Killua17, Sasuke-is-Badass, Teacuppy,** **SesshomaruVsSasuke**,** The Child Of Prophecy, Unwavering Heart, enRei, jasonop346, KanameAngel, burning135, myownperson2010667, and xxNexirexx **for following

Review Answers at the bottom!

* * *

_The moment our hands touched, our eyes met and hearts connected._

_It was magical, at least in my head. _

_I know it sounds cliché, but I finally understood the phrase 'love at first sight'._

_Am I in love? Quite possibly…_

_Also, guys, if some of you are from Tokyo, message me! I would truly like to see more of this stunning city and I bet you know all the good places to eat. Until next time!_

My fingers shook with anticipation remembering the day as it went. A smile took over my once expresionless face as I found my lips formed in a forgotten way. Reality in which I am right now was some time ago my biggest dream. My biggest dream; coming face to face with the Japanese legend.

Naruto Uzumaki.

A person seeking as much friends and fun one can have or even desire. Total opposite of me for that matter. He's noisy, sociable and amusing to be around whereas I'm calm, socially awkward and a bore.

I remember we were staring at each other intensely, for a long time until he broke our locked gaze with a beautiful smile. The kind of smile that would light up rainy days- the one that fills your heart with joy. Even though I was pretending to be emotionless and cold, a slightly, almost unnoticeable smile formed on my lips. Kakashi noticed that and from the corner of my eye, I could see him openly smirk.

The football legend raised his arm to the height of his waist, signaling for me to shake it. Without a second thought, I squeezed his huge, compared to mine, hand. After that the silence and staring continued, but this time we were smiling. His hand felt warm and soft, I briefly wondered what it would be like if he held me tightly in both of them.

It was an honor getting a possibility to shake your hero's hand.

Hero? I scowled at the thought, as I once again reminded myself that he was much more; an idol, an inspiration, a celebrity crush… Two years ago, when he won the state champion game, Orochimaru assigned me to write an article about the megastar. It was a poorly written paragraph for I couldn't concentrate due to the shirtless pictures I had to include.

Keeping in mind that Naruto is a busy person, I think he surely didn't read that article, or so I silently hope. In one particular interview Naruto stated that he doesn't read articles about himself. That's one of the many reasons I admire him- he's not self-centered like a person with his career would be.

''You guys should practice your lines while you're together. Tomorrow's the audition.'' I remember Kakashi saying before giving me the sheets. Apparently I haven't got the part, I'm just trying out which partly explains Sakura's rude behavior to me earlier this day.

I tried talking to her afterwards, but she had no desire to even look at my direction. Sadly, I understood her feelings, we're friends and I'm stealing her role. Even though I felt betrayed when she ignored me; she was the one that was betrayed from the start.

That made me question if this really is my yearning. There's no harm in trying, that's true but I'm trying out her dream, her only desire. Along with Itachi, she is the only one that supported me from the very beginning when I had two followers and I'm sure she supports me now, even though she clearly can't stand me at the moment.

However, I became even more confused when Naruto asked me out to eat and talk about the commercial. I was puzzled but also incredibly happy when I heard those words of his, directed at me.

We spent hours talking about anything but our current jobs. It burned my throat when he asked me about my family, but I willingly told him the whole thing. It wasn't a big secret in the family that father didn't like his younger son aka the failure that couldn't fulfill his dream of become the CEO of Uchiha family Bossiness. It also wasn't a big secret that I disagreed with his close-minded view of the world.

Naruto listened to every word with concentration and admiration, now and then nodding when I'd stop. After I asked him about his family, he was candidly troubled with sharing those details. But in the end, he told me a lot.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is a small town journalist who has a small salary. Naruto decided not to name his dad, but said that he's a hard working man that tends to forget about his family at times. I realized that when he's not surrounded by people, his eyes become empty and in those eyes I could clrearly see(ovde moze prezent) a very lonely child.

Somewhere along those lines, I recognized myself.

While he was looking down with those emotioneless(ako si to htela reci) eyes, I unthinkingly blurred out ''you know, there is a difference in being alone and being lonely.'' A low whisper, barely heard in the loud room assured me that he knew all to well.

Luckily he changed the topic quickly, asking me what my favorite book is. The question surprised me of course; athletic-person and books don't go together. My answer was the book I was currently reading, 'Year of Wonders'. Yet again, he surprised me by answering 'Memoirs of a Geisha' which is a historical fiction, much similar to my favorite.

He saw the shock all over my features, causing him to express amusement by laughing. It was an average, noisy laugh that I heard hundred of times in my office, on the streets, in the coffee… except there was something in his average laugh that made my heart beat faster.

Looking back at the moment, a smile overtook my mouth. I was so oblivious to the fact that I was staring at him while he was laughing. After the gloriy noise was over he explained that books are his escape from reality, just like football.

That opened a new door to more subjects we discussed. The discussions lasted till late hours, where both of us were exhausted and tired. Next came a peaceful walk(as peaceful as it can get in Tokyo) to the hotel.

Afterwards, I realized that I still hadn't memorized my words, or decided if I really wanted to do this. I rocked my head with those two questions until I picked up to write instead. Now that I've finished my update, finished a new page to my short-length story and replayed the whole day, I still don't know what to do.

A well-known song filled the area, making me close my lap-top and grab the cell phone pulling it towards my ear.

''Yes?'' Silence greeted me on the other line. It felt like eternity has passed until the person answered. But when I did hear the said person's voice, I nearly fainted.

''Sasu?''

''It's me.'' It came out as a murmur.

''Good. I just want to hear your voice.''

A chuckle escaped my mouth. ''You miss me that much already?'' Checking the time, it was two hours since we last saw each other. The information made me feel strangely overwhelming, even though he could just walk up to my room and chat.

''You could say that… Your voice is ecstatic, liberate, vivacious…'' I could just portrait his face, making different kind of expressions finding words that fit me.

''Using big words to impress me, eh?'' During our many topics, I told him I write in my free time. Though, I didn't mention my goals and accomplishments during the years. Bragging about my job looked like a turn-off for Naruto, so I kept it simple as possible.

* * *

**Aroma**. **Lee** : Thank you!

**Teacuppy** : I wanted a new chapter for Sasuke and Naruto meeting. I promise I'll update faster and longer chapter. Thank you!

**Sasuke-is-badass** : Oh, yes! By the way, I love your username heh

**Sasuke-is-badass** : Messi :3

**Killua** : You got that right :)

**Guest** : All in good time my dear. But you got most of it right T.T


End file.
